1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a music distribution system, a music distribution method and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a recent trend toward digital audio players, the number of music download distribution sites that distribute music files over the Internet is growing. Further, the variety of music playback applications for playing back music on a personal computer is increasing.
A music download distribution site and a music playback application often have close relationship with each other, such as that a music download distribution site is available from a music playback application or, inversely, that a music file downloaded from a music download distribution site is only available on a particular music playback application.